


Do not leave me

by the_illuminated4



Category: Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Love, Sick Love, note a love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_illuminated4/pseuds/the_illuminated4
Summary: Faora loves his wife, but sometimes his unhealthy love goes too far.
Relationships: Faora Hu-Ul/Kara Zor-El
Kudos: 1





	Do not leave me

I wake up, I breathe, I smile. I think of her I smile even more.

I breathe, I live, I think of her.

“I love you”

I still remember those languid words that she utters in my ear, blood flows through my body to come knocking on my heart’s door. I shiver. My heart shines and warms every fragment of my existence. I breathe, I live, I think of her. And sometimes I come. Alone or with her.

I love her. I want to curl up in her arms, feel her skin rub against mine. Electrify me.

And thanks to her I breathe and live. I want it, for me, just for me. When her hands go all over my thighs, I approach exultation. Your warm lips on mine, your velvety tongue in my mouth ... The orgasm conquers my body and my heart.

When I wake up and she’s not there, I can still smell her on her pillow. I smile as I hug him. When I walk, I like to personify the way she walks. Left foot, heel to toes and then right foot. It makes me smile. I feel silly. It was foolish to copy as little of her movements as if they were on music paper that I knew by heart.

I think of her, I live, I breathe. I exist, even though everything in my life stops until it comes back to me.

Time goes by. I imagine her thinking of me. How much does she miss me? Can she feel my impatience? Today is our anniversary. What a party day! When I met her, I thought she would be the death of me. But instead, she brought me back to life. I bought some candles, her favorite champagne, even sexy lingerie. She loves me in black. She loves me tied to the bed. And I can’t refuse anything to her. Because she is my owner. Body and soul.

My phone rings. It’s her. Text message “ _Sorry, meeting Clark. I’m going to be late._ ” What ?! No, no, no, no, not now! Not today! Today is our birthday, today is important, today is her and me! She can’t do this to me! She doesn’t have permission! What I’ll do ?! She can’t just leave me alone! My tears cloud my vision and thoughts.

I call her. Once. No reply. Twice. Still no answer. I call her again and again. She does not answer. I’m alone with her voicemail. I cry, I shiver, I scream.

“Calm the fuck down! Why do you always do that? You need to stop and think rationally. She said she was busy, she’ll be coming home later. Nothing much. Calm down.”

My throat is tight. I can’t breathe properly. It is not the first time I have done this.

So, why doesn’t she answer me? I call her one more time. Kara hung up the phone.

No ! No ! I do not know what to do. I don’t feel well. My heart ... my heart beats like a crazy drum. Very fast. I’m dizzy. I don’t know if I live anymore, I don’t know if I think about her anymore. The only thing I feel is my blood under my skin. It’s boiling. Like me. I’m wearing one of her shirts. I like to wear her clothes. Always smell like her. As long as I have this, she can’t leave me. She won’t leave me without leaving a small part of herself. And love. I know that. I lie down on the floor. I still can’t breathe.

And then the phone rings. It’s her ! It has to be! My lungs burn. I need some air. I have to answer the phone or Kara will think something terrible has happened to me!

I hope it’s her.

“Faora”

I sob.

“Faora, I repeat you every time and you need to stop harassing me”

“But you said you were going to be late ... I was scared ..”

“For the love of God, Faora, I’m at work! I have to stay there, understand? Clark needs me to find other drivers so we don’t stop. DID YOU GOT IT, FUCK? It’s not just you anymore ”

I can not speak loud. I whisper.

“You don’t understand, I was scared”

“Afraid of what Faora? Why are you always scared? You are not a healthy kitten. You can’t react like that every time I’m late !!”

“But...”

“But what Faora, damn it?”

“I am afraid that you are cheating on me ..”

She said nothing more. Why doesn’t she say anything else? She should tell me that I am ridiculous, that I am the only one, that she loves me and that I could not leave in a world where I did not exist.

“I don’t cheat on you Faora ... But kitten, you need to know”

“What? What do I need to know? Tell me please?”

“You choke me ...”

It happens. A sword pierces me, my body hurts everywhere. I hear a scream. My scream. I didn’t know I was screaming. I drop the phone. In the distance, I hear Kara scream “Faora! Faora, are you still there? Fuck baby, answer me, please Faora!”

My face is dripping with tears. I taste its salty taste on my dry lips. I rip my shirt off. With my hands, with my teeth. I’m biting myself. I am bleeding. I hurt. The buttons bounce on the wooden floor. A floor where we have climbed after a day of provocation. I love to tease you. I love it when she can’t control her strength and can’t wait to be in bed to fuck me. She hurts me with her hands. I am yours to do what she wants.

“Faoral Faora! Answer me!”

Her voice ... resonates in my head. It will always resonate, even if I put your white shirt over my mouth and nose to keep me from breathing.

_Kara_


End file.
